Shes different, Hes Different
by KatieLover77
Summary: When Bella moves to forks, she doesnt really fit in. Edward is popular and Has lots of friends, But Does edward see something special or different in Bella, something he likes?AN: CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES, THEY DONT HAVE THERE POWERS THOUGH.
1. First day

I woke up with the sun beaming down on my face between the gap in the curtains, I felt warm, safe and happy for once in my life, Maybe moving to forks wasn't a bad idea anyway, Until I remembered that today was my first day of school here, where I new nobody. It was going to be hell.

I got up and had a shower, when I was dry I put on some tatty old jeans and a white vest. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and ran into the kitchen for a quick drink, I noticed the Note from Charlie on the fridge;

_Bella, I have left you your lunch on the side, as it's your first day. I'm afraid I will be home late tonight as I'm going out with a couple of some old friends._

_I will be home soon as possible._

_Dad._

I grabbed my lunch, and gulped down a glass of orange juice and left immediately.  
I was going to be late on my first day.  
As soon as I got to the school, everyone had gone in. I hurried to reception.  
'Hello, My name is Isabella swan and I'm new here.' I said to the small receptionist behind the desk.  
'Sorry I'm late' I added.  
She looked up at me and smiled,  
'Yes Miss swan we've been waiting for you to arrive.' She handed me my timetable and showed me to my first class, which luckily enough was Maths; I was always very good at maths and enjoyed it, unlike everyone else.  
I walked in and everyone suddenly turned to look at me,  
'Hello, I-I'm Bella swan' I managed to get out,  
'Yes of course, if you could just sit at the back table next to Jessica, please.' As I was walking towards the back, I could hear whispers being spread across the classroom;  
'What is she wearing?' 'Look at her, she's hideous.  
I just ignored it, I was used to those sort of comments anyway, as I sat down the girl next to me, Jessica, shifted her seat so that she was facing away from me, and carried on talking to her friends. 

After maths, I made my way to were my English class was. As I was walking up the stairs I bumped into something cold and hard, I looked up to see a beautiful boy, he had messy bronze hair, and his skin was as white as chalk, he was wearing jeans and a plain white top which you could see the perfect outline of his muscles in,  
"S-s-sorry" I stuttered.  
"Come on Edward, we need to get to class, don't stop because of this nerd" His friend shouted, they both laughed and walked off.  
Obviously, I meen no one can look that beautiful and be nice.  
I hate this school. I hate everyone at this school, especially that Edward.

When I got to English, I got told to sit next to this small girl with black inky hair and very pale skin, she reminded me of a pixie to be honest. When I sat down, she turned to me and smiled,  
"Hello I'm Alice, Isabella right?" She said, I was shocked, I thought she was just going to ignore me like Jessica and everyone else had in maths, I guess I was wrong.  
"Its Bella" I whispered.  
"Well, Its nice to meet you Bella" She replied.  
Hmm, Well maybe I might have one friend at this school.


	2. What are you doing here?

After English ended it was lunchtime, I gathered my things up and started to walk out of the class, I realised Alice beside me.  
"Do you want to sit with me and my family today?" she asked me.  
"No thank you, its alright" I answered before really thinking it through, I would have loved to sit with them, but I suppose I'm just not used to being with people. Not having many friends. I don't want to sit down with people I barely know and make a fool out of myself.  
"Oh please sit with us, my family wont mind," she pleaded.  
"I'm sure they wouldn't, its just I feel like eating on my own, maybe tomorrow though?" I said, hoping she would drop it.  
"Ok then, but definitely tomorrow, promise?"  
"I promise" And with that She smiled and gracefully picked up her speed towards the canteen. 

As soon as I got to the cafeteria I could see how everyone had there own groups. I saw all the popular people laughing and chatting away, including Edward and his followers, I saw all the table of computer geeks, with there glasses and greasy hair slicked back, not as bad as me, I can say. And then I saw Alice, she was on a table with 3 other people, 1 girl and 2 boys, they were all so beautiful, they had the same pale skin and the slight shimmer to there body, just like Edward, none of them were speaking, but they were sat there so still, so peacefully, it made me feel like if I were in a dream were everything was perfect.

When I got my lunch I sat at an empty table, and started nibbling at my sandwich, I felt like all eyes were on me as I ate, I could hear faint whispers and quiet giggles. I felt uncomfortable, like everyone was thinking about how ugly or disgusting I was, so I got up and went and sat outside. My mum had always told me while I was growing up that I should never care what people think of me, and I agree, but when your me and you have no friends at all, you have nothing else to do than think of what's on peoples minds. When I heard the bell ring I stood up, took a deep breath in and thought to myself 'I can do this.'

My next lesson was biology, which I wasn't at all great at, but I wasn't bad at it either, when I got there, I once again explained that I was new, and the teacher showed me to the back seat where I had to sit, which was right next to Edward. I couldn't believe it, I made my way up to the desk and sat down, he looked at me and then shifted his chair slowly away from me, I looked down at the desk, were I saw his hands in fists. I didn't understand, did he hate me that much? He didn't even know me. When I looked up to his face, I realised that his eyes were dark, darker than I remembered them being, strange.

Through most of the lesson, Edward just sat there staring into know where, until the teacher told us to partner up with the people sitting next to us to do a lab.  
I didn't really know what to do from then, should I talk first?  
I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could speak he cut me off,  
"So shall we get this over and done with then?" He said, his voice was so musical, so silky.  
"Um, Yeah okay" I replied.  
For the rest of the period, we carried out our experiment, Edward asked for me to pass him some of the equipment at points but that's all, we hardly spoke. It actually made me relieved, I meen its not like I wanted to talk to him, did I?  
But then it all went out of hand.

It was weird; I was cutting one of the tubes we had to use, when the scissors suddenly cut through my finger, tiny drops of blood dripped on to the table.  
"Ouch" I said, sucking onto my finger.  
Edward looked down, and its like he stopped breathing, his I eyes went black and his body went rigid,  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He had a look of terror in his eyes and his whole body looked like he was trying to restrain himself.  
"I need to go," he said angrily.  
He quickly packed his stuff away and ran out of the class without saying another word.  
I was so confused, what had I done? Did he hate the sight of blood? The smell? Well that would make two of us.

When it was the end of the lesson I was still thinking about how Edward had reacted, but I decided I should forget it and made my way to gym.  
Gym went by quickly, we did badminton, but we didn't play any games we just practised swinging and aiming, which was good in my case because I'm not exactly the sport expertise.

When I got home at the end of the day, I felt so confused. I didn't have anything for tea because I wasn't hungry, I just sat on my bed trying to think about today and forks itself, why I had moved here in the first place. I didn't have much luck. I felt to cramped and I could hear the clock ticking slowly and the radiator humming loudly, I had to get out of the house. I walked down the stairs, grabbed my coat, opened the door and headed towards the forest.

When I got to the opening of the forest, I felt the wind brush past me and I shivered, the only thing I could hear was the rustle of the trees, I started too walk in and watched my every step making sure I didn't trip over anything. I had been walking for at least half an hour when I found a huge log with a flat surface I decided this is where I would sit. When I sat down, I closed my eyes and thought about when I was back home with mum and we were sitting watching the old black and white movies with our hot chocolates, but now I'm here, where I hardly know anyone, not even my own father. The breeze got much colder and the air around me felt mysterious, I slowly opened my eyes to find someone standing in front of me, I looked up to find Edward looking down at me with a confusion in his eyes,  
"What are you doing here?" he said.


	3. Begining to end

"I-I well I needed to, I needed some space to think. And well I just th-thought this was a nice place to sit" I stuttered.

I looked down at my shoes squishing through the damp muddy ground to hide my embarrassment.

After a few minutes passed, I looked up and he was staring out into the forest.

He didn't look right, I mean he was still beautiful, but he had dark smudges under is eyes and his clothes hung on him loosely, The wind blew past him causing his shirt to rise up were I could see his perfect pale stomach, I gasped, Edward quickly turned around and looked at me, I looked down as fast as I could and drifted my eyes towards the other end of the forest.

"So why did you move to forks anyway?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me, making sure though that we weren't touching.

"Oh, well it's complicated" I answered.

"What did you come here to think about?" He said

Why was he asking these questions? He doesn't care.

With my head still down I slowly looked up at him, He was facing towards me but wasn't looking at me, He was looking down towards the ground,

"The reason I moved here, how I don't know anyone-"

"Yes you do.." He said, cutting me off.

"What.."

"You know my sister, Alice, You met her today, she came home and told us all about you and that you would be sitting with my family."

My eyes widened with shock, Alice was Edwards's sister!

But then the feeling of shock was replaced with nerve and worry, I was going to have to sit with Alice and her family tomorrow. I had to, I promised.

I then realised how Edward had said it, '_You would be sitting with my family' _

And I remembered at lunch today, Edward didn't sit with them, he sat with all the 'popular people'. I didn't know whether I was relieved or Unhappy.

"What are you doing here anyway? In the forest" I asked once I snapped out of my thoughts.

Edward suddenly looked very uncomftable,

"Oh, well I uhh, there's a big field up towards edge of the woods, I like to go and practise my football there sometimes"

I looked at him, I looked deep into his eyes, and I new that he was lying.

He was trying to cover up what he really felt with this whole football act.

"Why are you lying?" I asked

He looked up at me, his face looked confused but then it went thoughtful,

"Why do you think I'm lying?" He said, he sounded eager to know what my answer would be.

I looked around the forest, breathed in the air, and slowly exhaled. I turned towards him but kept my eyes out on the distance,

"Because, I can see it in your eyes, I can see that what you really love is kept inside of you, but you wont let it out. Because if you do, your popularity, your friends they wont like you anymore or they'll think your weird. And I don't know why, but I see something in you. Something different then the rest of them." When I had finally let it all out I felt stupidity roll over me, I was so embarrassed, why did I just say that to him? I barley even new him.

I turned slowly to look at him, He was staring at me with a tiny smile on his face, he looked down then began to speak,

"I come out here to think also, I love it that you know no one will come and disturb you. And the sound here is so relaxing, the rustle of the trees and the quiet sound of water rushing from the river in the background, and when you close your eyes, you forget about all the bad stuff in the world, and your just you…" He stopped and looked at me and I looked straight back, He looked so beautiful, his eyes were so penetrating, he looked down quickly, and the moment was gone,

"I need to go," he said standing up and putting his hands in his pockets,

"Oh, ok bye" I whispered.

He started walking off, but turned around and looked at me,

"Oh and by the way, I don't think you should come into the forest alone,"

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"There are a lot of dangerous creatures & people out there, it's not safe..."

"I can do what I like its not like-"

"Please Bella" He said with his silky voice, it was the first time he had said my name, and it sounded as if he was singing it rather than speaking it.

"Fine." I answered, with a touch of anger in my voice.

"Thank you" was the last thing he said before walking off, I watched him until I could no longer see him in the distance. When he was out of sight I started walking back home myself, when I got to the opening of the forest, I faintly heard a howl, like a wolf, It was starting to get dark so I quickened my speed towards the house.

When I got home, I Was tired even though it wasn't that late, only 8:00. I went and got change into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed.

It was weird how Edward told me why he really came to the forest, we are like strangers to each other, but I felt like I could open up to him, maybe he thought the same way? Probably not though, he was gorgeous, I was plain.

I know he isn't like the rest of his friends though.

The rest of the night I thought back through our entire conversation, from begining to end.

**A/N: Hope you liked it…Reviews? I'm going to make the next chapter longer, hopefully. I've started writing it already, so it will be up soon. AND ALSO it's going to be good.**

**Bella speaks to Edward the next day…in front of his friends, how does he react? **

**Does she get hurt? Is he slowly falling for her?**

**You will find out. **

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I UPDATE! ******


	4. Tears

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R please!**

**And by the way, Edward and his family are vampires, just to get that clear, for those who weren't sure.**

**OH AND ALSO READ THIS!!!…. I forgot to say, none of the Cullen's have powers. I'm going to put it on my summary. Sorry I didn't say before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters and stuff.**

The next day I woke up feeling good but nervous. Today I had to sit with Alice and her family, I was hoping all morning that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

When I got out of bed, I went over and looked in the mirror, nothing special reflected back, just an ordinary girl. I have dark brown hair which hangs a little below my shoulders, my skin is pale even though I used to live in phoenix, were the sun is out nearly everyday, and my eyes are a Rich hazelnut colour.

When I arrived at school, I saw Alice waiting for me.

I opened the door of my large red truck and got out,

"Hi Bella!" she shouted, waving manically.

"Hello Alice" I answered shutting the door.

She ran over to me as I walked up to her,

"So your sitting with me and my family at lunch today, you promised." She said in her high but smooth voice.

_Damn, I was hoping she would have forgotten. _I thought.

"Yes of course" I said trying to look calm about it.

"Great! Now come on we have to get to English before we're late."

Once we had got to English, the lesson went very quickly and before I new it the bell rang. Alice packed up her stuff, said her goodbyes and rushed out the door.

I wasn't really feeling that happy, I don't know what it was, maybe I just wasn't looking forward to sitting with Alice at lunch, or maybe because I hadn't seen Edward yet, since last night…

_No Bella, stop thinking about Edward. _

But then I saw him in the corridor, he was with some of his friends. I had found out there names from Alice, there was Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Ben surrounding him.

I wasn't sure whether to say hello or not, I mean we did talk last night a lot, did that make us friends?

I started walking towards him,

No Bella, don't say hello, you'll just embarrass yourself. 

I curved away from him, but then thought, well why? Why would I embarrass myself?

I said he was different and I believe he is different, so that's why I headed back towards were he was standing.

"Hi Edward" I said.

All of them looked up, Edward looked embarrassed and looked at the ground,

Mike snorted with a disgusted look on his face,

"Uhh, Edward doesn't speak to freaks, sorry" Mike said.

Edward looked up as they all laughed, he had a small smile on his face and chuckled quietly, it sounded fake, but I wasn't too sure.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Why is she speaking to you Eddie? Do you know her?" Lauren said giving me glares.

Yes, he does no me, come on Edward… 

"No, I've never spoken to her in my life, I mean why would I?" And they all started laughing like hyenas.

Edward laughed the least, and I thought he had a look of guilt on his face, but obviously not.

How can he be so cruel?

I stood there, I felt my eyes watering and I'm sure they could all see it, I turned around and quickly walked down the corridor, and when I know they couldn't see me anymore I started to run, as the tears finally rolled down my cheeks.

Edward POV

I was stood in the corridor after 1st lesson had finished, surrounded by Mike, Tyler, Ben and Lauren when I heard a small soft voice,

"Hi Edward"

I didn't need to look up to know who it was, I recognised that scent, it was Bella, she had smelt delicious yesterday in biology. She is the reason I nearly put my family in danger, because when she cut her finger, I could have killed her right there. That's why I rushed out, I immediately went to the hospital, where my father, Carlisle works and told him I needed to go hunting straight away.

Afterwards I went to the forest, where I saw her, and we talked for a bit but why was she saying Hi to me, especially when I'm with my friends.

I have to admit though, it was strange that I told her about why I really come to the forest, I felt that with her I could be myself.

I heard mike snort next to me,

"Uhh, Edward doesn't speak to freaks, sorry" He said.

Normally if he had said that to anyone else, I would have laughed along with the rest of them, but when he said it to Bella I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but I didn't want the others to know that, so I smiled and faked a chuckle.

I looked at her, and she looked upset.

"Why is she speaking to you Eddie? Do you know her?" Lauren suddenly said.

Bella looked up at me, wondering what I would answer,

"No, I've never spoken to her in my life, I mean why would I?"

As soon as I said it, her face fell, all my friends started laughing, and I forced a smile.

Her eyes started watering, I felt guilty, she looked so hurt.

I didn't want her thinking that about me.

What was I saying? Why did I care?

She turned around and quickly started walking off, I looked down at the floor, feeling confused.

When the bell rang me and mike made our way towards our next class, I was hoping that I would forget about why I was feeling like this.

It didn't work though, all through the lesson I was thinking about what Bella was probably feeling, thinking.

The lesson had gone by slowly, so I was relieved when the bell rang.

Lunchtime.

Bella POV

I sat in my red truck all through second lesson, hiding from everyone.

I felt, upset, angry, confused. I didn't stop crying, even when I faintly heard the bell ring from the school, tears were still flowing down my cheeks.

I found an old tissue in the side of my car and wiped my tears away, I stepped out of my truck, and drops of rain fell on me, escaping down my back and racing down my spine causing me to shiver, I was crying so hard I didn't even realise the rain that was falling from the dull grey sky.

I quickly ran inside, where I saw everyone heading towards the cafeteria.

I wasn't exactly in the mood to be sitting with Alice and her family, but I promised and if I wanted at least one friend round here, I was going to have to.

When I got to the cafeteria, the line was massive, but then I saw Alice waving to me pointing at a tray in front of an empty seat.

I slowly walked over to her,

"I got this for you, I didn't think you would want to line up in that" she said pointing at the long line.

"Oh, thank you" I said, sitting down.

"Okay, so this is Jasper, this is Emmett and this is Rosalie" She said pointing at her family as she introduced them to me,

"Hello" said jasper, giving me a small smile.

"Hi" I replied, I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie, but they were to busy talking about something, to quiet for me too hear.

Alice cleared her throat and looked at them with narrowed eyes, they turned around and looked at her and then Emmett said Hello to me with a huge smile on his face, but Rosalie just looked at me and grumbled something.

Throughout lunch is was mainly me, Alice and jasper that talked together, Emmett and Rosalie left half way through, and even before they left they had hardly said a word.

Jasper and Alice were laughing about something that had happened at home the day before.

I looked up and drifted my eyes to the other side of the cafeteria where I saw Edward staring at me, I stared right back, trying not to show any emotions on my face.

His stare locked me where I sat, I couldn't move.

I felt the tears form behind my eyes and I new they were soon going to spill out, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the lunch room without saying a word to Alice.

It was still poring down with rain when I got to the car park, I heard someone shout my name, I turned around to see Edward trying to catch up to me, so I ran faster.

But obviously with ease he had caught up and grabbed my wrist, not hard, but so I couldn't let go.

"Get off me!" I shouted, the tears started running down my face.

He let go of my wrist, but I didn't move.

He was looking at me again but he looked upset, hurt.

"Bella I'm…I'm sorry" he said gently.

"Why? After yesterday, why were you so horrible?" I whispered.

He looked at the floor for a minute and then looked back up,

"Because, well-"

"Because you were with your friends! Isn't it? You don't want them to know that you talked to me last night, you don't want them thinking that you know someone like me, an ugly freak." I didn't realise until the end that I had started yelling at him,

"Bella I cant just-" he started to say before I cut him off,

"You know what, Edward, I thought you were different…But I was very wrong"

And with that I walked to my car, got in and drove home.

Leaving Edward standing in the rain.

When I got home I ran upstairs, got into my bed and hid under the duvet sobbing into my pillow, how could such a cruel boy have such an effect on me?

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I heard Charlie's voice, I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see Charlie with his hands on his hips looking down at me with an angry face.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up,

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Its 8:00 in the afternoon, I've only just got back to find a message on the phone saying that you had skipped school for the last two lessons and I want to know Why?" Charlie said raising his voice.

"I wasn't feeling well," I answered in a whisper.

"Well than you should have told someone!"

"I'm sorry dad, I will next time."

He frowned and then walked out of my room, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

Why did he care if I skipped school anyway? He doesn't care about me, He hardly knows me, and I'm his daughter.

I got up, shut the door and climbed back into bed.

I had no interest in going downstairs, I wasn't hungry like usual.

All I wanted to do was sleep, because when I did, it was just me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning a little earlier than usual, probably because of all the sleep I got last night.

I took an extra long shower, and cooked myself a breakfast.

I got to school a bit early, but I wasn't the only one, Alice was they're once again waiting for me. I was glad she was there this morning because I wanted to tell her why I had walked out on her yesterday.

"Hi Bella!" she said with a huge smile and I was surprised, after yesterday I didn't think she'd still greet me with excitement.

"Hi Alice…Look, about yesterday im sorry I ran out on you, its just I was feeling really sick, and I didn't want to stay just incase I threw up in front of everyone…" I spoke quietly.

"Hey no its fine, I completely understand, I wouldn't exactly want to see you throw up" she said starting to laugh.

I laughed as well, Alice was so nice, it made me feel guilty for lying to her, for not telling her the real reason I ran out at lunch.

As it got later people started to turn up and soon the car park was filled with cars, the bell rang and I looked at my timetable to see what I had first lesson, it was biology.

With Edward.

I made my way to the lesson, and sat at my chair, Edward was nowhere to bee seen.

It was half way through the lesson Edward suddenly showed up with Lauren beside him giggling like mad.

The teacher had a word with them outside and then they came in, Edward took his seat next to me.

I felt embarrassed sitting next to him after everything that had happened yesterday, I had never shouted at anyone like that before, I started thinking back over what I had said and how I had shouted and it made me cringe beside him.

But what was I thinking? He deserved it.

Throughout the lesson we just copied things off the board, so we didn't have to talk.

Lauren, who was on the other side of the classroom, kept turning around and smiling at him, she at least did it every 5 minutes.

_Pathetic _I thought.

She looked like she was just desperate to get his attention, when she smiled at him all he did was nod in her direction and every time she would start to giggle manically.

When the Awkward lesson finally finished Edward packed up his belongings and walked out of class with Lauren tagging along behind him, he didn't even look at me.

When it was lunchtime, an hour later, I was talking to Alice in the cafeteria.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't at school and jasper had to do some studies, so it was just me and her.

"Oh yes, Bella I almost forgot," She said as we sat down at the table, I put my tray on the table and picked up my pizza. Alice didn't have anything she said she wasn't hungry.

"What is it?" I asked chewing at my pizza.

"Well im throwing a party at my house in A week, and im inviting everyone from school. I was hoping you would come." She said.

She wanted me to go to her party, where everyone from school would be, Where Edward would be.

Definitely not, I would probably end up doing something really stupid and end up regretting it for the rest of my life.

"Oh umm, sorry I cant come" I said, but you could tell by my voice I was lying.

"Please Bella, I know you're not busy, please it would make me really happy if you were there" She went on, How can I deny her? She is the only one that wanted to be my friend. The only one I felt I really new here.

"Okay then." I said, finally giving in.

"Oh yay! Thank you Bella," she literally screamed.

She grabbed me into a big hug,

"Alice…cant…Breath"

"Oh, sorry." She said giggling.

She suddenly opened her eyes wide and her face filled with excitement,

"Bella, do you know what this meens?"

"Umm-"

"SHOPPING! This is going to be great, you can come round mine on Saturday and then sleep over." She protested.

"Oh well, I'd love to-"

"Great!" she said cutting me off before I could actually say the rest.

I was going to tell her that I couldn't go, but she looked so happy now, I couldn't.

Looks like im sleeping round Alice's then.

_Oh no_ I thought.

I was going round Alice's house, were Edward lived.

This was sure going to be awkward.

**A/N: Ohhhhh how exciting! Tbh I had a bit of struggle on this chapter but I hope everyone liked it, and please review and tell me what you think, because the more you do the sooner I will update.**

**The next chapter Bella goes round Alice's for the sleepover and shopping. Why does Bella get angry with Edward? (Even if she is already)**

**Does Edward get angry with her?**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Cullens House

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait.**

**Hope you like this chapter, its quite longish ;)**

**R&R!**

The rest of the week had gone fast and finally it was Saturday.

Alice was picking me up in 20 minutes.

The rest of the week Edward didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him, we ignored each other. When we past each other in the corridors its like nothing had ever happened.

Like we were strangers.

I didn't no what I was feeling, it made me more relieved that we weren't talking, because I was still upset with him but apart of me wanted him to talk to me, maybe so it would be less awkward between us today, but was that it? Was that why I really wanted us to talk?

I heard a car pull up outside the house, so I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Alice was stood there with a wide smile spread across her face, she looked beautiful, she was a wearing a denim skirt with black tights, a plain red t-shirt and a white cardigan.

I looked down at my clothes feeling a pang of jealousy, I was nothing compared to her, I wore a pare of tatty old jeans, a faded coca cola t-shirt and a black hoody.

She recognised the look on my face and spoke up,

"Hey! Today is going to be great, were going to buy you a whole new wardrobe!" she said with such excitement.

"Oh, well I only have $10-"

"Yes, but I have a lot more and not all of its for me" she said cutting me off.

Before I could say any more she pulled me down the driveway towards the car, and mumbled something about not having much time at the mall.

Well it was 10:00am and the mall shut at 6:00pm I was sure, how long were we going to be there?

When we got to the mall, Alice dragged me into every shop which sold accessories, clothes, make up, And she insisted on buying everything for me, I kept trying to tell her that I had my own money, but she just ignored me and bought it anyway.

By the end of the shopping trip, I still had my $10.

It was about 5:00pm that we were heading back to her house.

Edwards house.

"Really Alice you shouldn't have bought me all of those clothes" I said as we drove along the narrowed road that lead us to her house.

She held her hand out to silence me,

"Honestly Bella, its okay. I wanted to"

As she said this, we slowed down and entered through massive steal gates, and I was amazed at what I saw.

There house was massive, a mansion. Tall trees all around, protecting it from the outside world, the front was so beautiful, yet so mysterious.

The place was so green, so comforting. It was weird, but I felt as if I belonged.

Once Alice stopped the car, my heart started to accelerate, getting faster every second.

I had forgotten about why I had not wanted to come here.

Alice gave me a strange look,

"Are you okay? Your not worried are you?" She asked.

"N-n-no Of course not" I stuttered.

She gave me a small smile and we started to make our way up towards the house.

When we entered the house I couldn't help but gasp, my mouth hung wide open as I looked around. The home was so welcoming, so comfy looking, but there was something strange about the house that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

As we entered the lounge, I saw jasper sitting on a large sofa with Emmett and Rosalie.

_No Edward _I thought

My heartbeat slowed down a bit.

They all looked up and greeted us as we walked in. Jasper went beside Alice, and bended slightly to kiss her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her go all girly and start to giggle.

My gaze drifted round the room, it was beautiful. They had 2 large black sofas all opposite each other, and blood red curtains that draped longingly to the floor, then what I saw next amazed me, it was a large grand piano, jet black and polished,

Alice saw me staring and followed my gaze towards it,

"Oh yes, that's Edwards, he used to play a lot before he came here. He's very good"

"Wow" Was all I said.

"Well come on Bella, ill take you too my room"

When we got to Alice's room, I slumped my stuff on the floor and saw that her room was exactly like the rest of the house. Beautiful.

Alice was getting all of my clothes out that she had bought when her face suddenly came to life, like she had an idea…

"I know! We can all have a movie night! Me, you, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper and Edward"

The name that she said last stuck in my mind, _Edward._

_No this is a bad Idea _I thought.

"Umm well, I don't know, why don't just me and you watch a movie," I said, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh come on Bella, where's the fun in that?" She groaned.

A smiled a little,

"Oh okay" I mumbled, she was unbelievable; I don't think there has been a time yet where I haven't not agreed with her in the end.

"Okay, Ill go get the movie and you go get Edward. Ill meet you downstairs!" She said as she quickly shot out the door, before I could say anything she was gone.

_Oh no, I don't even know where his room is, _I thought as I walked out into the hallway, I faintly heard quiet music coming from across where I was standing. So I made my way towards it and it seemed as if the music was getting louder, Hoping that it was Edwards room, I knocked on the door.

I waited a couple of seconds before I heard his velvet voice,

"Who is it?" He asked

"Um, I-Its B-Bella swan" I replied, embarrassed on the way I had stuttered.

I waited a minute before I heard him shift some things and then he opened the door, standing there in black shorts and a striped t-shirt.

His eyebrows where furrowed and his head was tilted slightly, He looked gorgeous.

"Hi, what are you doing here? At my house?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sleeping round…I went shopping with Alice to get clothes for the party on Tuesday." I said quietly looking at the floor.

I looked up to see his face was surprised,

"What?" I questioned him,

"Nothing, its just I didn't expect someone like you would have wanted to come to one of Alice's parties" He said, the whole time with a huge grin on his face.

"Someone like me? What are you saying? That I'm some sort of party pooper that never has any fun?" I said spitefully

"I wouldn't say never, its just you're the kind of girl who sits at home and reads or does her homework while all the other teenagers are out and about wondering the streets-"

"Well Id rather stay inside than be wondering around looking like total idiots and making a fool out of myself" I said, maybe a bit too harshly.

His smile disappeared from his face.

"Well I meen obviously, because its you! You don't have any fun! That's why I was so surprised that you're going to the party," He said with a touch of anger in his silky voice.

It hurt that he said this, but I ignored it and looked past him making sure not to make eye contact.

We were silence for a while but then I decided to speak up,

"So, your sister decided to have a movie night and she wanted me to tell you just incase you wanted to join us," I said, finally looking up, he was staring at the ground.

"Yeah okay" He mumbled Very quietly I just about heard him.

As I walked down the stairs Edward was one step behind me and the air around us felt so tensed. As soon as I got in the lounge I went and sat down on one of the big sofas next to Alice,

"You took your time," She said with a smirk on her face,

"Yeah, we were just discussing…school work" Edward answered Alice, taking a seat next to me. I looked around to see why he had sat next to me when I realised Emmett and Rosalie were sprawled out and snuggled up on the other sofa, leaving no room.

As we were waiting for the DVD to load I realised how squished up me and Edward were, my bare arm was touching his soft pale skin, and I looked down to hide my blushing.

_How could he of all people make me blush so easily? _I thought to myself.

When the Movie started Jasper turned off the lights and we all sat in silence all concentrating on the screen, accept me.

I meen how could I? Me and Edward where sat there in the dark, our arms touching, of course I couldn't concentrate.

My hair covered my face from his view like a curtain, but I wanted to look up at him so badly, but was scared just incase he realised.

I was confused, and he was the reason for it. The first time we talked, in the forest, it was like I was happy or proud of myself because He, Edward Cullen, was talking to me and I just felt like maybe he was different and that we would be friends or something, But then the next day with him and his friends, it was like it did change my view of him but I wouldn't accept that he was like that and I didn't want him to not talk to me. And what happened tonight, even after what he said, I still felt something towards him, even if it did hurt, alot.

Which totally summed up for me being confused right now, were I sat.

Half way during the film I finally had the courage to look up, but mostly because the way I was sitting was very uncomfortable, I was hunched over, my neck crooked slightly which caused me to have to look up under my eyelashes to actually see what was going on in the film. I fidgeted slightly and then whipped my hair up out of my face, when I suddenly felt Edward tense up next to me.

I turned my head towards him, and looked in the corner of my eye to see him Staring at the screen very still, the perfect outline of his jaw was clenched and his hands where in fists, which reminded me of the way he had acted in biology, when I had cut my finger.

He then turned his face to look at me and its like I couldn't look away, his eyes were dark again and I couldn't see any emotion playing across his perfect angel face, it was blank, yet his jaw was still clenched. We were still staring at each other when he suddenly stood up,

"I just remembered..." He started, causing everyone to look up at him,

"…Jessica asked me round hers tonight, we were going to go out and have a drink and stuff…so ill see you guys in the morning" He said and started walking towards the door.

"What? But it's just getting to the good part, Edward?" Alice wined

"Yeah, but you no jess, she'll go crazy if I didn't turn up" He said with a quiet laugh at the end.

"Okay bro, cya later!" Emmett Shouted as Edward opened the door.

"Yeah will do, bye" Edward replied, He glanced at me for a second and then walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

After Edward had left, I felt sort of lonely even though 4 other people surrounded me. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to me upstairs, and every time I replayed it in my mind a pang of hurt shot through me.

Normally if any other guy had said that stuff to me, I would have just forgot about it, let it pass me. But with him I couldn't.

And I had no idea why.

When then film finally finished me and Alice went up to her room, brushed our teeth and got into bed.

"Film was good, wasn't it?" Alice said,

"Yeah, it was alright" I answered, Even though I hadn't even known what was going on half of the time.

I'm sure I had only been asleep for 10 minutes when I felt Alice get out of bed, I turned over to look into the darkness, with only the glow from the moon forming an Alice shaped shadow opening the door quietly, I would have questioned her, but I was so tired from the day that I drifted back into the dark silent night.

**A/N: Hmmmm, exciting. Did you think?**

**OK I NEED YOUR OPININON!**

**Do you think that for the next chapter I should either do:**

**1. Edwards POV, from when he saw Bella at his room and sitting next to her during the film and stuff…**

**OR…**

**2. Just carry on with Bella POV, with her getting ready for the party…and then the beginning of the party.**

**So, which one? Please review me what you think I should do, or do you think I should do both??**

**REVIEW ME! And I will get going on it as soon as possible.**

**Thank you :)**

**KatieLover77**


	6. Upset & Alcohol

I got home at about 11:30 after I had been round the Cullen's, I hadn't seen Edward since last night but its not like I wanted to see him, did I?

I walked in the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Alright kid? Did you have fun with Alice?" He said glancing up at me,

"Yeah it was okay" I replied

"Good" he mumbled without looking up to me.

After a couple of silent minutes of me just standing there hoping to get into a more civilized conversation with Charlie and him rustling the pages of his newspaper I spoke up,

"Okay well I'm going to have a shower," I said

"Alright kid, remember to turn the hot water on," he answered

"Yes I will," I moaned

The next day I got up and looked over at my alarm clock, 10:00am!!! Why didn't my alarm go off!

I was 2 hours late!

I got up slung some clothes on and rushed out the door towards my truck.

When I got to school I could see people coming out of their lessons so I hurried over to the entrance and made my way too my next class I had which was English.

As I entered the classroom I saw Alice and went to sit next to her in my usual seat,

"Where have you been?" She questioned me as soon as I sat down,

"My alarm didn't go off and I've only just got up," I said to her a little out of breath,

"Silly Bella" She giggled.

When everyone had taken there seats Mrs Pearson started the lesson.

"Ok today this lesson is going to be all about remembering your most treasured memory and writing it into a story, and I no that sounds very easy and simple especially for your age, but trust me its not, this is all about catching the pictures in your mind and turning it into Grade A writing" she began, Lots of people moaned,

"Am I clear?" She said sharply putting her hands on her hips, we all depressingly mumbled a yes and she started to hand out blank paper.

"I want this completed by the end of this lesson," she said as she handed out the last piece of paper.

Everyone lowered their heads, including Alice and started to write things down, I however was the only person looking around, biting my lip wondering what my most 'Treasured Memory' was. I thought back to when I was in phoenix with Mum, and all the fun we had whilst I was growing up. I started to feel really upset as I thought off all the different times we had had together, and how I was never going to see her again… I could feel the tears sting at the back of my eyes, I looked up to the ceiling to make them stop from coming out, but It was pointless, they were starting to spill over.

Why am I crying about this? I hadn't cried about Mum since, well, after I had found out. The tears were getting more rapid as they flew down my cheeks onto the blank piece of paper. I didn't want to stay here, feeling like this, but I can't leave in the middle of class. I new I wasn't going to stop crying and I didn't want everyone watching me as I sat there crying like a baby, a sob escaped my lips and Alice turned to look at me,

"Bella…" She whispered confused,

I grabbed my bag pushed my chair back and ran out of class, and could faintly hear Mrs Pearson shouting my name as I ran down the stairs.

I wiped my tears as I walked down the corridor towards the toilets, sobs still escaping from me,

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me,

I turned to see Edward standing there in his gym shorts and a black vest, Mud up his legs and sweat dripping from his face,

"Are you alright?" He asked with a slight worried tone to his voice,

"No Edward, I am not alright," I said my voice cracking slightly from where I had being sobbing so much, I turned around and kept my speed up towards the toilets.

I was still sitting in one of the cubicles of the toilets when I heard the bell go, to be honest I didn't want to go out and have lunch, I felt so stupid for the way I had acted in English, I was embarrassed.

"Bella? Bella are you in here?" I heard Alice's voice,

"Yes" I spoke quietly as I opened the door; as soon as I had stepped out she came up and hugged me very tightly,

"Oh Bella, are you okay? I was so worried about you, what happened?" she said pushing me away slightly and looking at my red blotchy face,

"I'm Fine," I whispered

"You look awful, here let me sort you out," And with that she pulled me in front of the mirror and started taking some make-up out of her bag, I backed away a bit,

"Oh, Alice I don't do make-up" I said, She tugged on my shirt and pulled me back,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put loads on you, I'm just going to make you look normal again, so know one knows you've been crying, Okay?"

"Okay" I answered.

After she had finished she took a step back and tilted her head with a little smile,

"Good as new" She said,

I looked in the mirror and I no longer looked like had been crying my heart out, I looked like me, same old Bella.

The rest of the day had gone by, just before lunch finished Mrs Pearson had called me into her class to have a word about what happened and I explained that I was just feeling unwell and had felt like I was going to be sick, she believed me.

"So can you come to mine after school tomorrow then? To get ready for the party, and stay over as well?" Alice asked me as we were walking out to the car park,

"Yeah, Charlie said it was okay," I replied, she smiled widely,

"Good, Oh its going to be so much fun! And I definitely have to give you a make over!" she squealed.

"Hmmm" I said in a flat tone, I wasn't too excited about that part, but I suppose a make over would at least make me look half decant for the party.

When I got to my car she said her goodbyes and made her way towards the silver Volvo where I saw Edward sitting, staring out the window beside him.

I got in my truck and revved up the engine and was on my way home.

**The next day, End of lunch…**

I walked to biology slowly, my head bowed down watching my feet as I walked the crowded corridors. When I got to class, to my surprise Edward was already there, sitting in his seat. I gingerly made my way up to the desk and sat down, he glanced up at me and then looked straight back down to the table, where he was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. We still had 3 minutes before class began, when Lauren pranced over with a huge smile plastered to her face,

"Eddie!" She called, I couldn't help the slight moan of annoyance that escaped my lips, Edward looked up slightly and tilted his face towards me, his eyes flickered to me for a second and the sides of his mouth twitched upwards, he then looked up towards Lauren and lent back on his chair,

"Hey Lauren, What's up?" He asked, casually.

"Oh, I just came over to see if you were okay, because you just look so alone" She sang, fluttering her fake eyelashes at him, acting like he was the only one on the table, had she seriously not noticed me?

"Well I'm okay, thanks for asking," He said, which is when she suddenly realised me,

"Oh haha, I didn't know that Izzie girl sat next to you," She said with a sarcastic tone and a fake laugh,

"Its _Bella,_" I corrected her, She then sent me dagger glares and the thought 'If looks could kill' came running through my mind,

"Yeah, I don't care" She said sharply and turned back to Edward who was staring at Lauren.

Lauren suddenly looked very worried and brought her hands up to her face,

"There's nothing on my face is there?" She questioned with a very worried tone to her voice, I started to smirk and looked at Edward, you could tell he wasn't trying to smile and he was doing a very bad job of it,

"Well-" he started to say before he got cut off,

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren shouted and ran out of the room towards the toilets.

When she was out the door, Edward let out a chuckle and my smile grew bigger.

I looked to Edward and he did the same, our eyes only locked for a couple of seconds but it felt like a lifetime and my heartbeat was speeding up rapidly,

No Bella stop it, your being silly, its Edward Cullen. Edward, the one that you hate, remember? My mind was filling with questions and thoughts.

The lesson went quite quickly which brought me closer to dreading Alice's party. Lauren had came in 10 minutes after the lesson had started with a frustrated look on her face which made me smile, but not before she turned around and gave me glares, What did I do?

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I packed up my things and left without turning back to look at Edward, I'd be seeing enough of him tonight. I met Alice outside the gym, she looked very inpatient and as I walked up to her, when she realised I was coming towards her she flew her hands up in the air and said,

"What time do you call this?" looking at her watch,

"I'm only 2 minutes late Alice, calm down" I said, trying not to laugh.

She smiled a little and started to walk towards the car park,

"Sorry, I just cant wait for tonight!" She screamed with excitement,

"Yeah, me too" I said trying to make an effort of sounding at least a little happy about the whole thing.

When we got to the car park, I found that we were walking not towards Edwards car which was no where to be seen, but a gleaming red one,

"Is this your car?" I asked confused,

"No this is Rosalie's, there's not enough room for all of us and you to fit in Edwards car so I asked Rosalie if we could borrow hers." She explained

I nodded looking at the expensive looking car.

When we got to the mansion, I saw at once that everything was already set out, Tables were standing in the hallway and the lounge full of snacks and drinks. Lots and lots of drink,

"God Alice how much drink do you need?" I said, she turned around and looked at the crates on crates of alcohol,

"Oh well, you know people crave their alcohol. Trust me by the end of the night it will all have disappeared" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

As soon as we got to her bedroom, she dragged me to her dressing table and sat me down on the stool in front of the mirror,

"Make-up time!" She sang

I groaned a little and sank down in my seat,

"Oh come on Bella! It's going to be great, you will look even more beautiful then you look right now!" She said.

She turned my stool around so I was facing her and started putting all sorts of stuff on my face. When she was done she took a couple of steps back and jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face,

"What? Do I look okay?" I asked,

"No, you look stunning!" She squealed, and spun the stool around so I was facing the mirror and then I myself was stunned, I looked so…different, its funny how much make-up can do.

Next Alice protested something about me having to wear the nicest outfit at the party and started pulling the bags of clothes out of her wardrobe that we had bought when we had gone shopping and scavengered through them until she found the 'perfect outfit for my Bella' as she said it, and when I tried it on, it wasn't me, but I didn't look horrible in it, I was wearing a plain black halter neck top, a denim skirt, black tights and dark blue ankle boots.

I was at the end of the whole makeover, so I stood in front of the long mirror and I was shocked to see how different I looked, of course I looked better and like a completely new person, but I just didn't feel right, I didn't feel like me, Alice came and stood next to me in the mirror and I new that I could never look better than Alice, she was just too beautiful,

"You look amazing! Now come on, people will be arriving soon" Alice said.

Once we got down stairs I saw Emmett, Rosalie and jasper all talking in the lounge.

No Edward. Alice handed me a drink and I looked slightly uncomfortable,

Alice must of realised and spoke up,

"Don't worry Bella, It hardly has any alcohol in it, you wont even taste it"

I looked down at the drink resting in my hand and pulled it up to my lips and took a sip, it didn't taste weird, so I kept drinking until the glass was empty.

After a while people started to arrive and each one of them gave me weird looks like they were seeing me for the first time. I still hadn't seen Edward and felt relieved.

About an hour into the party the house was jammed full of people and I was boiling, I went into the kitchen to get a drink, I had really enjoyed the drink that Alice had given me before so I found a bottle of it and in a second I had drank it all. So got myself another one and headed out of the kitchen before I urged myself to take another one.

As I was making my way through the hallway I saw Edward and my heart started to accelerate, He was wearing a black and white stripy t-shirt with a grey cardigan and scruffy faded jeans, He looked gorgeous. Beautiful. Like an angel.

My heart sunk when I saw that he was talking to Lauren and a couple other girls, all laughing and goggling at him. I turned around and headed back towards the kitchen hoping to avoid him. Unfortunately I ended up filling up on more of the drink that I had had before and was starting to feel like everything and everyone around me was spinning. I held onto anything around me on my way towards the front door so I wouldn't fall over and literally staggered out to the front of the house and passed all the cars that were parked outside, I was just to the front of the gate when I decided to stop, else I new I would collapse.

This is not good I thought

**A/N: **

**Gosh, sorry it took me so long. I was going to do more to this chapter but I'm going to NY tomorrow ******** so I have to get up early and I thought I would stop here.**

**Thank you for the reviews I got, I got many who wanted to do Edwards POV and loads that just wanted Bella's and I did start writing Edwards POV but I decided that I didn't want to give too much of what he was feeling away took quickly. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review because it seriously does get me writing more and I want to be all happy when I get back from NY and see that you guys like it. **

**The next chapter will start off being Edwards POV and him looking for Bella and finding her outside, what will happen next I wonder? **

**REVEIWW! xxxx**


	7. Thankyou Edward

**A/N: ****Hey guys sorry this chapter isn't that long, and sorry its taken me a while to update :s**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I don't own tiwlight or any of its characters..blah..blah**

_Edwards POV_

I was about to go and see Mike when Alice ran up to me, looking very worried,

"Edward!" She said, even though the music was blasting at full volume I could obviously still hear her,

"What is it?" I asked thinking of all the possible things that she could be worried about,

"I can't find Bella anywhere! I've looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found, I'm really worried Edward," She said panicking,

"Calm down Alice, she's probably gone home, couldn't handle it I bet" I said, but I new that Alice wasn't going to stop acting like this until she new Bella was okay so I volunteered to go look for her, Alice smiled just a little, said thank you and made her way towards the lounge.

I made my way passed all the people, regularly hearing some girls shout my name and saying hi to some of the guys from school and finally made it to the front door. As soon as I opened it the light breeze hit me and I closed my eyes enjoying the peace and quiet. I had always loved the wind as I raced through the forest whilst hunting, the coldness hitting my face as I sped passed the blur of green and brown which were the trees. When I opened my eyes I looked around but all I could see was the dim of the light from inside reflecting on the cars, that was until I saw a faint shadow of someone crouched leaning against a car near the Entrance, I ran towards it and slowed down, when I was about 10 feet away I realised who it was. Bella.

She looked Awful; her hair was sticking to her face, her make-up starting to smudge and it looked like she had been crying.

I started too worry when I saw that she didn't look like she was stable,

"Bella are you okay? What happened?" I asked coming closer to her and bending down so that our eyes where at the same height.

"Ed…Ed…Edward?" She slurred swaying from side to side she smelt of alcohol,

"Your drunk!" I said nearly shouting

"No, look I'm not feeling to-" She started to say before I cut her off,

"This is unbelievable! I have Alice in there worried sick that something's happened to  
you and your drunk!" I shouted at her, She looked quite scared and backed away slightly,

"I didn't meen for this too happen, it's all your fault!" She said, raising her voice on the last 4 words,

"My fault? What are you talking about?" I said.

"Just leave me alone," she whispered

I turned around and pressed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, why was I mad? Why did I care so much anyway?

"Edward" I heard her from behind me but her voice wasn't right, it was all broken, I turned around quickly just in time to catch her from hitting the ground, My arms around her waist where the only things holding her up. She had collapsed.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up; my head pounding like someone had just hit me with a shovel a thousand times. I looked around the room that I was in and I'm sure it was Edwards room, I remember it from when he had answered the door, but why would I be in his room? I slowly lifted myself out of the couch I was laying on, pain shooting through my head every second, I took one step when I felt a sudden rush come through me and I felt my self falling, but two cold hands were round my waist in a flash and I was turned around to see Edward looking at me his jaw clenched, his face very serious.

"Seriously Bella, you need to sit down and get some liquid in you before you can go anywhere," He said lowering me onto the couch and giving me a cup of coffee,

"What happened? Why am I in your room?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink,

"You collapsed" was all he said, sitting down next too me, making sure he was as far from me as possible. The images of last night came rushing back to me, Edward finding me, him shouting, me saying it was all his fault…

"I'm really sorry," I whispered looking at my coffee, he didn't say anything he just sat there staring into space,

"What time is it?" I asked trying to end the awkwardness,

"6 am" He said,

"How come you are still awake?" I asked,

"Well I didn't want you waking up and not knowing what had happened and plus I'm not really much of a sleeper" He smiled, But it didn't reach his eyes,

"Does Alice know I'm okay?" I said remembering from last night that she was worried about me,

"Yes, she was glad too see nothing worse had happened to you" he said.

I just nodded, I felt so ashamed of the way I acted last night.

I took a deep breath in and let it all out dropping my shoulders and looking down at Edwards strong hands resting between his knees in a tight grip,

"I'm sorry for ruining you're night Edward" I whispered.

"It doesn't matter, are you feeling any better?" He asked

"A little" was all I said.

We didn't say anything for a while; we just sat there, time passing us by the second. All I could hear was the early birds singing, repeating the same tune. I wondered about what I would be doing now if my mum was still with me, I think the reason that Charlie is so hard to talk to makes it so much worse. I have no one to tell how I really feel, and it's killing me inside.

I looked over at Edward, he was staring straight ahead his eyes were so serious and I wondered what he was thinking about, whenever I see him surrounded by all his friends he has this look on his face like he's not proud of who he is and that he's alone even though he's far from it, That's why I don't think of him as the rest of them.

I got up slowly, which caused Edward to turn quickly towards me and put his hands out incase I fell, but I didn't. He stood up and told me I should sit down for a bit longer but I refused and said that I needed some fresh air which is how we are now standing outside in his back garden. I t was still quite dark out, which was better then seeing dark grey clouds forming across the sky, it was cold and the ground was wet, but it didn't bother me.

"I love the dark better then light," I suddenly announced,

"Why's that?" Edward replied sounding interested.

"Its less confusing. In the dark you cant really see anything so when you think about all the problems in your life then you have nothing interrupting you." I said

Edward considered this for a while then turned to look at me,

"Do you have lots of problems?" He questioned,

"Too many" I said looking him in the eye.

He didn't say anything after that he just dug his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet around.

It surprised me at how quickly the sky could get lighter, the clouds were clearing and I could see the sun rising up which amazed me seeming as Forks was never sunny,

"We should probably get back inside and get some breakfast, if you want some," Edward announced.

"Yeah okay" I said and followed him back into the house.

In the kitchen was Edwards parents, who I had never met before.

"Bella this is Carlisle and Esme, My parents" He introduced us. I shook both there hands; they were very beautiful people just like the rest of the family.

"Its nice to meet you Bella, Alice has told us a lot about you." Esme said whilst shaking my hand,

"Yes it's a pleasure, you are welcome to come round whenever you wish." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much, it's nice to meet you to."

It was when I was eating a piece of toast with Edward opposite me when Alice suddenly ran in and hugged me from behind the chair,

"Bella! I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried about you last night!" She said. She spoke so fast I nearly couldn't understand a word of it.

"Alice I'm so so sorry about last night, I don't know how I got so…drunk, I never meant for it," I apologized.

"It's fine don't worry just don't do it again." She giggled, I smiled and finished off my toast,

"So did you have a good night before I spoilt it?" I asked,

"It was fine, its good that Edward was there to save you though wasn't it?" She said nudging me. I elbowed her in the rib to stop her giggling,

"Yes, And I have said thank you and do meen it very much," I said putting a bit more volume on the last 5 words so that Edward got the idea that I was thanking him again.

He looked up at Alice and me and mumbled a 'That's Okay' and then stood up and told us we should get going.

When Alice and me got to school we both made our way to English. The lesson went pretty slowly, ever since I had ran out of class Mrs Pearson had been very cautious of me And if I asked to go to the toilet she would reply, 'Just to the toilet then, you're not running off again?' I don't know why, I had told her that I had felt 'sick' but maybe I was an obvious liar.

After the lesson I had gym so I said goodbye to Alice and started walking to gym by myself.

I was walking outside around the back of the art block when Mike suddenly Appeared in front of me and pushed me against the wall,

"Get off! What are you doing?" I shouted at him,

"I saw you at the party last night you _Freak,"_

"Yeah, so?" I shouted, struggling to get away,

He looked me up and down and started to speak again,

"Well I meen it obviously shows you need a lot of work to make you look at least half descent, you geek" He shouted at me, his face inches away from me. I couldn't take it anymore and slapped him round the face and tried to make a run for it before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and grabbing my face,

"Why did you do that? Am I scaring you?" He spat,

"Mike!" A different voice shouted, and I new who's voice it was…Edwards.

**A/N: oohhhh Exciting! Haha, I hope you like this chappy. I know it took me a while to write a chapter only that big but I was a bit busy. But I Hope you like it anyway!**

**The Next chapter Edward will save Bella (once again!) but from mike this time!**

**I Hate mike so I'm making him a bad character lol**

**Please review, its what gets me writing quicker!**

**Thankyou xx**


	8. Saved again & first kisses

A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter! R&R Also, I tell you what I realised! On the last chapter In Bella's POV she was surprised that the sun was out because it was forks…but what was I thinking…because then Edward wouldn't be able to come to school :s So just ignore the sunny day bit. lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight series or any of the characters...Blahh**

Edwards POV

During the whole first lesson all I could think about was last night. I don't know why I got so worried and it annoyed me. I was walking to maths after first lesson when I heard someone shouting behind the art block, I looked around to see if any one else had heard it but everyone was to wound up in there own life to notice, so I walked towards the shouting to see what was wrong. When I turned the corner I saw Mike with Bella Pinned against the wall grabbing her face,

"Mike!" I shouted, I was getting angrier by the second, my breathing **(A/N I know vampires don't breath but Mike and Bella don't know he is a vampire and plus he wants to look really angry towards mike.)** became heavier, and my fists were clenched by my side.

"Edward! Glad you can join me, I was just telling Bella what a fool she made out of her self last night. Trying to fit in with the rest of us."

"No that's not what I was trying to-" Bella started to say before Mike gripped her face harder,

"Did I ask you to speak!" he spat at her.

"Mike, let go of Bella" I said icily taking a step towards him,

"What?" he said in confusion "I thought you might like to join in, have a little fun."

"You call this fun! Get off her now or else…" I shouted.

"Or else what!? What are you going to do Edward? Why are you standing up for this pathetic little loser anyway, I meen look at her," He shouted spitefully. I could feel my anger rising, my jaw clenched,

"Please just get off me." Bella whispered.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted at her, gripping her face harder once more. My anger hit boiling point and before even thinking about it I…

Bella's POV

Mike shouted at me and grabbed my face harder. I winced at the pain. Suddenly I heard a low growl, I looked up just in time to see Edward hit mike round the face so hard he went flying to the ground. Edward stood there looking…dangerous; his face was dark and his hands shaking in fists by his side. I had never seen him so violent before. Mike got up with his hand pressed against his cheek, him and Edward glared at each other for a long while before mike started to back away and ran off.

As soon as mike was gone Edward came over and placed his hands on both my shoulders,

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked sounding a bit more calm but worried,

"Yes." I whispered. He looked at me concerned.

I looked deep into Edwards's eyes and he looked straight back, I didn't no what to say. He had saved me for the second time in only 2 days. I felt so embarrassed; he probably thinks I can't take care of myself.

"I cant believe he did that too you, I mean what was he thinking hurting a girl. He went to far this time. " Edward's face suddenly filled with fury again,

"Edward please don't worry, its okay it doesn't matter," I said trying to calm him.

"It does matter Bella! What mike just did to you is wrong, cant you see that!?" He said raising his voice. I looked down,

"I just don't want to make a big thing out of it, I know what he did was horrible and he deserves to be punished but I just…I just want to act like nothing happened," I whispered.

He shook his head and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but thought better of it,

"Please Edward just don't tell anyone," I said looking at him from under my eyelashes. It took him a moment before he could say anything. He was looking up at the sky like it held the answer until he finally spoke,

"Okay, but just so you know I think this is a stupid idea and I think you should tell someone about it." He said quietly. I looked up at him, His hair was flopping down in different directions as if it was confused on where it was going, the top 2 buttons on his shirt were undone revealing his pale, strong, god-like chest. He tilted his head and looked at me and by that I mean really looked at me, as if I was the only person that mattered, I got lost in his deep green eyes. He smiled his crooked smile, which caused my heart to beat faster and faster and for some reason this caused his smile to become bigger. I realised that we had got closer and if I moved my lips up just a fraction then we would be kissing, but what was I thinking? Me kissing Edward Cullen! I placed my hand on Edwards chest and realised that it was touching his bare skin, which made my fingertips seem like they were burning, He looked down at my hand and I pushed him back carefully.

"I was thinking maybe I should take you home because you're clearly not in the right condition to be going back to class today." Edward spoke softly.

I was so dazzled by his eyes that were boring into me that all I could do was nod which caused him to smile,

"Okay, I'll go and talk to the receptionist and Ill meet you back here okay," He said like I was unstable and he was worried to leave me alone,

"Yes I will be here when you get back" I assured him.

He jogged off and round the corner, I picked up some of my books that must have fallen out of my bag and the images of mike leaning in close to me came flashing back into my memory, I winced at the thought of him grabbing my face. Edward suddenly came back round the corner looking beautiful as ever.

"That was quick" I said surprised at how fast he had been,

"Yeah well, I'm a fast runner" He chuckled quietly "Are you ready? My cars this way,"

I followed Edward to his car, when we got to his silver Volvo I hesitated when I reached for the handle and lots of thoughts crossed my mind,

Okay what am I doing, this is Edward Cullen. The one that made fun of you and laughed in your face, you cant get in his car…but he's also the one that saved you…

"Bella…Bella?" Edwards velvet voice interrupted, "Are you Okay?" He asked.

"Umm yes, I'm fine…but I think maybe I should drive myself home. I meen its not like Mike's going to come back for me," I laughed shakily, Edward's eyebrows furrowed "Its not that I think _He _Is going to come back, I just don't want you driving after what you've been through. You must have a lot on your mind and your probably still half in shock," Edward said with a worried tone.

"Well I'm not still half in shock and for you information I always have a lot on my mind," I spoke with annoyance,

"Please Bella just let me do this, and I'll have Alice drop off your car when school finishes." Edward pleaded.

I took a deep breath in and sighed causing Edward to smile, which must show he knows what my response was going to be.

I slid into the front seat and Edward started up the engine and pulled out of the car park, after a while the silence in the car started to make me feel a little bit tense and I started to look around at random things pretending they were the most fascinating thing in the world, But what caught my eye was the Debussy Album down the side of the car seat, I moved it just slightly with the tip of my fingers so I could see that it had a massive crack all the way down the front of it. I was surprised that Edward listened to classical music, or at least that he did listen to it seeming as he obviously didn't care for it anymore.

"What are you looking at?" Edward announced. My head flicked up towards him,

"Oh uhhh…just…OH MY GOD EDWARD!" I literally screamed grabbing hold of the sides of my chair,

"What?" He panicked.

"SLOW DOWN!" I shouted a little quieter this time, He chuckled at my response.

"Calm down Bella, I always drive like this…I've never once got a speeding ticket" he carried on when he saw that I still wasn't getting any calmer, "Okay if it makes you happy I'll knock it down to 80." He said and the car suddenly got just a little slower, my grip relaxed on the seat and my face unscrewed from its worry,

"Okay, this is better" I said, Edward laughed.

When we finally got to Charlie's Edward stopped his car in the driveway,

"Well, thank you for taking me home I appreciate it a lot." I said,

"Actually you wouldn't mind me coming in do you? Its just my phone seems to have died on me." He smiled flicking his phone up and trying to switch it on, but the screen stayed black, "I just need to call Carlisle, it won't take long."

I nodded and got out of the car, Edward fallowed me up to the front door and once we got in I showed him where the phone was.

"Thank you." He said before picking it up and dialling in numbers, I walked into the kitchen and washed up a few of the cups that were lying around. I must have gone into a deep trance looking out the window because when Edward placed his hand on my waist I gasped a little to loud and jumped back a little, my back was now pressed up against his chest and his hand was further wrapped around me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," he chuckled and moved back so there was at least a few meters between us,

"Its okay, did you get through to Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, he is going to ring Alice once school is finished and she will bring your car back." He said whilst looking at me, I blushed at the way his eyes were still locking with mine.

"Ok thank you" I whispered looking down, I saw 2 feet come closer and I looked up and saw Edward standing close but there was still a small gap between us, It made me wont to reach out and grab him there and then. I stepped forward just a little closing the space and he bent his head down, our faces where only inches apart. My eyes where searching his face and his body that was slightly pressed against mine. My heart started to accelerate and I new every part of me was blushing. Edward slid his arms round my waist and leaned in closer and closer…

"Edward," I suddenly announced, he grazed his cold soft lips against my jaw line and spoke into my ear causing it to tingle from where his hot sweet breath had touched,

"Yes?" He whispered. I don't know why I said his name, I just panicked and it just sort of came out, _what shall I say…_

"How come you have a broken CD case of Debussy in your car?" I blurted out; He lifted his head up and looked me in the eye,

"Oh so that's what you were looking at then." He said, "I have it because well, I like classical music. But only my family and now you know."

"But why do they only know? Is the same reason you keep it a secret the same reason it's broken?" I asked still questioning myself in my mind on why I had broken up what would have probably been the best moment of my life.

He sighed, "Yes…I used to be a different person but when we moved to forks I changed...I changed into someone I'm not to prove to myself that I can have some fun…that I can be some one other then this boring person who doesn't interact with anyone else." He said looking ashamed of himself," But I've changed into someone I hate and wished I'd never become. And I hate myself for hurting you…" He whispered looking even more upset and ashamed. I reached up and placed my hand on his stone cold cheeks and slid it down to his neck, my thumb rubbing soothingly against his cheek. He looked me in the eye and leant forward slowly until he reached my lips, which he gently brushed against his. His hands sliding down my back and my hands reached around his neck, I felt light headed and the only thing that was keeping me from falling was Edwards arms locked around me. Just as his lips were getting deeper with mine he pulled back, I looked up at him confused on why he had stopped but his face was contort with bewilderment.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, He looked at me then slowly unwrapped his arms around me and took a step back.

"No, I'm sorry I just realised I need to be somewhere." He said, but his voice didn't sound right,

"Oh…you're going?" I said my voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, sorry." He spoke without looking at me, and turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing there with about a million questions running through my mind. I stood in the kitchen until I heard the front door close, which is when I went into the lounge and peaked out of the curtains in time to see Edward speeding out of the driveway and into the distance. I let go of the curtain and slouched on to the sofa,

_Why did he have to go off so suddenly? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?_ I sat there asking myself these questions, feeling glum. After a while of just sitting there depressing myself I decided to take a shower and try and forget about earlier even if the kiss had been one of the best moments of my life.

I ran upstairs and put my bag and jacket down in my room and then walked to the bathroom, I got out of my clothes and turned the shower on, once the water hit me I felt much better as it washed my problems away and all I could think about was the warm water running down my body. When I finished, I got dressed into some random un-matching pyjamas and went into my room to brush my hair.

At about 4:30 Alice knocked on the door, at first I was surprised but then I remembered that she was returning my car,

"Thank you for driving my car back, I just really hurt my head in gym and luckily Edward was there and offered to drive me home." I lied,

"What are we going to do with you Bella? My brother cant always be there to save your life," she laughed "But I've got to say, I've never seen him this protective or close to a girl before" she nudged me. I rolled my eyes at her statement and smiled, I wanted to tell her about the kiss but I new it would lead into what happened afterwards and I didn't really want to be talking about that at the moment and especially with Alice seeming as she's Edwards sister.

"So do you want me to drive you back to your house?" I asked her.

"No don't worry about it, Edwards picking me up in a minute." She said, my heart started racing at the sound of his name and Alice looked down smiling about something, I was just about to ask her why she was smiling when she suddenly jolted up like she'd remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she announced, "Would you like to come round my house tomorrow for a sleepover?" I shook my head,

"I'm sorry Alice I cant, Charlie's having some of his old friends round for dinner and he said he wanted me to be there." I lied, partly. Charlie was having friends round, but I didn't need to be there for it. I just really didn't feel like going to the Cullen's house and feeling awkward every time I saw Edward. Alice looked suspiciously at me while I put on an apologetic smile; she soon gave in and sighed.

"Awww I was hoping you could come, but oh well." I smiled at her for understanding, which is when I heard a car beep and my heart immediately accelerated.

Edward was in the car when we came out of the house, both hands where on the wheel and he was staring straight ahead with a serious face.

"What's he so serious about?" Alice chuckled, walking towards the car.

"Hi Edward," I suddenly greeted, _what was that all about? I need to stop speaking out like this. _I thought to myself. Edward turned to look at me, his face still blank, He looked me in the eye for a moment and I new I was blushing but then his eyes traced down my body and he pressed his lips together to try and stop a smile from escaping,

"Hi" he said trying to stifle back a laugh which is when I realised I was wearing my cow pyjama shorts and a pink strappy top that said on it 'Bite me' that Alice had got me. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. How could I not remember that I was still in my pyjamas! Edward was facing the front now, but I new he was still not trying to laugh._ That's it…_

"Alice!" I shouted just as she was getting in the car, she lifted her head up and turned around with a smile,

"Yes Bella? She asked.

"I think maybe I can talk to Charlie about letting me go round yours tomorrow." I said with a smirk, As soon as I said this Alice started jumping up and down with excitement but I could see Edwards hands tighten on the steering wheel and his jaw clench which made me smile wider, but at the same time it made me sad at what could be so wrong.

I waved at them as they drove off with a smile on my face and as soon as they had disappeared out of my sight the corners of my mouth dropped and my face went blank, showing no emotion. I walked into the house feeling upset and still asking myself the same questions over and over again, _Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?_

**A/N: Soo that's that chapter. It took a bit of time, but I do like it and sorry if you think is just a tad to short. Thank you for everyone who reviewed on my last chapter!**

**I wont tell you too much about the next chapter BUT I will say that Edward tells Bella that he and his family are…you guess it! It's not that hard lol.**

**I haven't started writing it yet. But I have a good feeling it will be a good one to read and prepare yourself for a cliffy! Haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It puts a smile on my face for every review ******


End file.
